The Disgraces
by Silver Rose-17
Summary: Three new girls transfer to Hogwarts for their sixth year. Who are they? and how will they help bring two very different pairs together? Plese Read and Review. Much appreciated. T for safety.
1. New Girls

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny filed into the only empty compartment left. "Ughh, this is super small," Ron complained. Hermione shook her head and turned towards him. "Ron, we're lucky we even found one, so stop griping," Hermione reprimanded him. Everyone settled down and Hermione pulled out a book.

"Hermione," Ginny said with disapproval. "Do you ever stop reading?" Hermione shook her head. "I started this book the other day and I have been trying to finish it, this is the perfect opportunity to do just that?" Ginny rolled her eyes and turned towards Harry.

Suddenly, the compartment door flung open and a girl with long blond hair and piercing gray eyes was standing there. She looked to be about her age. "Oh, I'm sorry," She said with a slight American accent. "I'm just looking for a place where me my sister and friend can sit," Hermione stood up and smiled before anyone could reply. "We can make room," Hermione extended her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger," she said sweetly. The girl took it and excused herself to find the other two girls.

"She seemed nice enough," Hermione commented as she sat back down. Everyone nodded and went about their business. "Ron, must you always eat like that?" Hermione said disgusted with the way he ate. Ron just shrugged. Hermione returned to her book just as the compartment slid open with a lot more care. Three beautiful girls walked and took the empty seats. Two of them looked exactly very similar.

"Hermione," the blond one from before said with a smile. "This is my twin sister, Ambria," She said pointing to a girl with the same face but with deep brown hair and electric green eyes. and our best friend Camille," She said pointing to an Italian looking girl with black hair and brown eyes. "Oh and I guess I didn't mention before my name is Emory,"

"This Harry, Ron and Ginny," She said pointing them out one by one. "Harry? As in Harry Potter?" Emory asked. Harry nodded slightly embarrassed. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet all of you," she said smiling. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The train halted jolting all of the people in the compartment awake. They had been traveling for what seemed like years. They all lazily exited the train looking for a carriage to take them to the huge school.

"What are those?" Emory asked pointing toward the Thestrals. "So, you've seen death?" Ron asked nonchalantly. "Ron!" Hermione exclaimed appalled hitting him on the shoulder. "What?" He asked with innocence. "It was only a question," Ginny smacked him upside the head muttering about how insensitive he was. Emory just shrugged it off hopping into the carriage along with every one else.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

All the first years had been sorted and the Headmaster approached the podium. "We have some new students who have just transferred here from America. They will be going into their sixth year, so please students make them feel welcome," a new Professor approached the hat and stool with the scroll again.

"Zabini, Camille," Hermione's eyes went wide. Zabini? "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. Hermione's mouth fell open. "Malfoy, Ambria," Hermione nearly had a heart attack. Malfoy? As in Pure-blood snobs Malfoy? "Gryffindor!" The hat yelled again. Now everyone in the room was staring at the Slytherin table where Draco and Blaise sat with angry looks on their faces. "Malfoy, Emory," Hermione looked back on the stage and saw Emory sitting there with the hat on her head. "Gryffindor!" it yelled once more. The Great Hall went completely silent after Draco banged his fists on the table as he stood up outraged. The three girls made there way to the Gryffindor table with pride.

Draco approached the Headmaster. "Dumbledore, he said a word if you will," He was fuming and everyone could tell. "Very well," he said standing up. "Everyone enjoy the feast," he declared to the students as food appeared on the table. The hall burst into an uproar as everyone talked to each other about what had just happened.

Emory, Ambria, and Camille sat on Hermione's right side. "USN't it great, we're in the same house!" exclaimed Emory with joy. "Yeah," Hermione said slightly uncomfortable. "So, you girls are related to Malfoy?" Hermione motioned to Emory and Ambria. "And your related to Sabin," she said referring to Camille. They all nodded. "We're their sisters," Ambria explained quietly.

"I never knew they had sisters," Hermione said smiling. "No one has, except for our parents and our brothers," Camille explained trying her hardest to remain indifferent. "But why?" Hermione asked not understanding. "You wouldn't understand, but I'll try to explain it later," Emory added finalizing the conversation. Hermione nodded and ate her dinner in silence.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Emory!" Draco banged on the portrait of the Fat Lady much to her protests. "Ambria!" He heard heavy footsteps and backed away as the portrait swung open. Much to Draco's dislike a sleepy Granger answered.

"They are sleeping Malfoy," she said yawning. "Well wake them up," he said angrily. "Can't you just talk to them tomorrow?" Draco looked at Hermione for the first time since their conversation started. Her hair had tamed immensely and now cascaded down her back in soft curls. She was scantily clad wearing only very short shorts and a tight midriff tank showing off an ample amount of cleavage and accentuating her curves.

"Oh..u-um..." Suddenly he felt very uncomfortable as he stared at her. "Malfoy, stop gawking and come back tomorrow," and with that the portrait snapped shut. Malfoy mentally kicked himself all the way back to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I just got this idea and decided to give it a try. Please review constructive criticism is very welcome. 


	2. bikini?

"Thank you, Hermione," Emory said as she hugged her sister tight. "We just don't want to see him right now," Hermione nodded with a small smile on her face. "Hermione," Ambria said with uncertainty hidden in her voice. "Emory said she would explain why you have never heard of us," She said motioning to Emory and Camille. "But, if she wouldn't mind I would like to," Emory nodded urging her to go on. 

"Our fathers," she started. "Wanted someone who could 'carry on the family name'" she spat the last part venomously. "That's why males are much more respected in the pureblood society," she stated matter-of-factly. "We were hidden from the wizarding world, and when we turned five we were shipped off to live in America," Hermione's eyebrows knitted together. 

"Why?" Hermione questioned trying hard to understand. "How could your parents be so heartless? just because you weren't guys, doesn't mean your worthless," Emory sighed. "In Lucius Malfoy's eyes women are merely an accessory," She started. "Someone to hang on your arm and make you look good," Ambria finished.

"So, basically," Hermione said thinking through what she had just learned. "In their eyes women are like... handbags?" The three of them burst out laughing and Hermione joined in not long after. "I guess you could say that," Emory said after she was able to control her laughter. "Hey, guys we don't have classes tomorrow," Ambria said. "What should we do?" Hermione broke out into a huge grin. "I know we could..."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hermione you are a genius!" Emory said as she tied her bikini top. "This is going to be a blast!" Hermione giggled. "Yeah, lets go," she said grabbing her large tote. "Hey, Amy!" Hermione called in the direction of the bathroom. "Grab the towels and meet us down at the lake," she waited for Ambria's quick okay. Hermione put on her cover-up, a white halter dress with yellow flowers printed on it, and the left the Gryffindor Tower.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"It's the perfect day for a dip," Hermione said setting her stuff down on a rock and staring up at the bright sun. "I was hoping it would be," Emory simply nodded and pulled off her shorts and tank-top. "Lets go!" she shouted running for the shoreline. Hermione pulled off her cover-up and ran after her. They waded as far as possible in the slightly cold water. 

"So," Hermione said when they stopped. "When are you going to talk to your brother?" Emory shrugged. "I have no clue," she said right before going under water. She popped up all of a sudden and spit lake-water at Hermione. 

"Ewww!" Hermione screeched. "You actually put this water in your mouth!" she said giggling. The water fight lasted for a couple minutes before Ambria and Camille walked up to the water.

"Hey guys!" Hermione yelled waving her arm in the air. They slowly waded into the water. 

"This is freezing!" Ambria yelled as they approached the two. "Its not that bad, you get used to it," Hermione said matter-of-factly before bolting for the other shore. 

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" she yelled back to them. She knew she was being immature, but they were there to have fun. The others swam after her as they all tried to get there before the other. 

Hermione practically dragged herself onto the shore. She was completely out of breath as she dropped to the grass and smiled. The others were still about half way. Hermione expected that because she knew she was a great swimmer. 

"Are you okay?" she heard a concerned voice yell after her. She sat up and looked at the blond man coming toward her. He reached her and his eyes went large as saucers. Hermione Granger, the bookworm prude, was sitting in front of him wearing only a red and gold string bikini. 

"A-a-a" he stuttered trying to form a coherent sentence. "Wow, Malfoy, you have a wonderful vocabulary," she said as he stared at her half-naked body. "And I thought I told you to stop gawking,"

* * *

A/N: I know its shorter than the last but i wanted to end there. So enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *


End file.
